


Wallow

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Zayn, but can never bring himself to try and get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

Everyone in the band had someone now- Louis had Harry, Harry had Louis, Niall had a ‘secret’ lover that he thought nobody knew about, and now Zayn was getting with some stupid girl from California. Everyone had someone…except for Liam. He hadn’t dated anyone since breaking up with Danielle over a year earlier. A few girls had seemed wonderful, but he’d been distracted.

Liam had started obsessing over a certain someone. Every time Zayn jokingly kissed him on the cheek or hugged him, he found his heart racing and started struggling to articulate sentences. He’d realized he was falling in love with Zayn just before breaking up with Danielle, and he’d spent the past year on the verge of telling Zayn how he felt. And now it was too late.

Liam had been on his way to the ‘meeting’ room, the hotel room they rented just to hang out in. Instead of finding the other boys sitting about, he found Zayn with some girl sitting in his lap, whispering in his ear.

He felt immature now, for storming out and slamming the door behind him. He’d stormed off to his room, and now he lay there on the bed, curled into a pitiful ball and crying.

Once he’d started crying, it was hard to stop. Everything had gotten so messed up and weird in the last year, and now the one person he really loved was with someone else. 

The door to the hotel room suddenly rocked in its frame, making a loud bang. Liam rolled off of the bed, trying to stop the horrible choking sobs that kept emerging. He stumbled to the door, blinded by tears. 

He threw the door open, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “What do you want?” he asked hoarsely.

Zayn stood- arms crossed, face grave- outside the door. “So,” the boy said. “What was that about?”

Liam swallowed, feeling the slight burn from crying. “Nothing.”

“Liam,” Zayn said quietly, stepping inside the hotel room. Liam closed the door, leaning against it. “Why did you run out?”

Liam shrugged.

“Well, if it’s nothing, then I guess my work here is done,” Zayn said, moving slowly towards the door. He paused a few inches from Liam, raising his eyebrows.

Liam frowned. Zayn was literally giving him an open window to blurt out his biggest secret. He stood pressed against the door, trying to extend the window until his stomach left his throat.

“You planning on letting me leave, or do you have something to tell me?” Zayn asked, leaning closer, pressing his elbow against the door beside Liam’s head. Liam shrunk as far against the door as he could, avoiding Zayn’s eyes. 

“I might have panicked when I saw you with that girl,” Liam said quietly.

“Why?” Zayn whispered, his face inches from Liam’s. 

“I thought I’d miss my chance.”

“With who?” Zayn said, barely audible.

Liam lifted his head, flinching at Zayn’s steady gaze. He had to try a few times before the word would stop choking in his throat. “You,” Liam finally managed.

Zayn smiled and pressed his forehead against Liam’s. “Well, that girl fromCaliforniawas nothing but a last ditch effort to convince myself that I didn’t like you.”

Liam could feel his heart thumping in his chest, could hear the rush of blood through his head.

“So…basically, if you still want that chance, there still is one.”

Liam swallowed once and then lifted his chin slightly, shrinking the difference between their mouths to a few millimeters. Zayn pushed the distance to nothing, pressing his lips against Liam’s. It tossed Liam’s heart into the air, and it slammed in his chest a moment later.

Liam’s shaking hands clung tightly to Zayn’s shirt, and he tasted the remainders of his own tears in the fragile kiss. He pushed into the kiss, bringing their torsos together. He felt so different- not awkward, nervous, or scared- just full and almost glowing.

It was finally perfect- a year of stressing had turned out on top, and Liam wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
